Fairy Tail's Black Knight
by Grim Deathly
Summary: Grim was there at the Tower of Heaven. He and Erza fought and escaped together... And now they are a part of Fairy Tail. Join us as Grim battles for his friends... His family... And for the woman he has come to love.
1. The Tower

Hi everyone! I'm trying to do a Fairy Tail fan fiction again! This time... FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DONT SEND OCS I CANT HANDLE ALL THE CHARACTERS! It got too out of hand last time. PEOPLE ARE STILL SENDING THEM WHEN I HAVENT WRITTEN A CHAPTER FOR IT IN TWO YEARS! With that out of the way... This Fanfiction will focus on Grim Deathly, my only OC. His powers will be explained soon. And his look will be explained as well. Just skip down to the story now.

We start eight years prior to the beginning of FairyTail in the rebellion of the Tower of Heaven. Ezra was just finding out about her magic and leading the charge against the slavers.

"Kill them!" Shouted a slaver before being cut down by the slaves.

Ezra opened a door trying to find more slaves to help them escape and she found a metal box with a single window in a dark room. She broke open the lock on the door and the door slowly opened and a single boy walked out.

He was around Erza's age with dark black hair, blood red eyes, a white torn up shirt like hers. He was very thin and looked almost dried up with his bones showing through his skin.

"Who... Are you?" He gasped.

"I'm Erza... And we're breaking free." Said Erza offering her hand not noticing a man with a sword had come up behind her.

The boy pushed her out of the way and grabbed the man's arm stopping him in his tracks. A dark light began to move from the man into the boy and the boy began to become healthier. His skin began to fill out giving him a healthier look.

"What are you!?" Screamed the terrified man who fell to the ground wilt any power.

"Grim Deathly. The monster." Said Grim turning to Erza.

"You said we were breaking out... Let's go." He said taking her hand and running out to meet ten slavers with weapons pointed at them.

"Kill them!" Yelled the leader.

The slavers swung all of their weapons and Grim grabbed Erza's sword from her and swung it down on the point all their weapons touched each other to pin them to the pulled back a fist and punched one of the men and they went flying away with a hole in their body.

"Who let the monster out!? It took us a week to stop him before!" Screamed the leader as Grim killed the rest of the slavers. He cut off the head of the leader and continued pulling Erza.

"Wait! We need to save Jellal!" Said Erza.

"Your friend? Okay. Where is he?" Asked Grim.

"He is in the torture room!" Said Erza and Grim picked up a pice of armor he found and put it on. Grim cut through hundreds of slavers as he and Erza made their way to where Jellal was. Grim had show great feats on strength on the way. He was a led to knock down a door with twenty slavers holding it back, throw full grown men away with one hand, he pulled a pillar out of the wall and was fighting with it when they broke open the door where Jellal was being kept. It was there that Erza met the twisted form of her old friend. Her old love. Grim put his hand on her shoulder when they were leaving.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave him." He said when they were finally on the boat.

Erza was silent.

"Where do we go now?" He asked.

Erza mumbled something but Grim couldn't make it out.

"What?"

"Fairy Tail." She whispered.

"A magic guild?" Asked Grim holding his chin. His mouth twitched and he began to smile.

"Then let's join a guild. Let's go and join Fairy Tail." Said Grim wrapping his arm around Erza and pulling her to him.

"Let's find a new life. A life far away from the damned tower. A magical life." Said Grim and he soon heard snoring at his side. Grim too fell asleep to later awake outside of the nightmare.

It was a month before they finally found Fairy Tail. When they finally found the city they were worn out from constant travel and they had run out of food three days prior. When they entered the guild surprising everyone at the sight of the two half dead children and Grim stumbled to Makarov.

"We... Wanna join." He said before collapsing.

END

I know, it's short. But this is more a prequel to the actual story so before actually showing Grim's magic I wanted to get his look figured out which I can't do when he is still a kid. So I'm going to get to the next chapter right now.


	2. Fairy Tail

Hi guys! I'm back with the second chapter! Eight years have passed so we are back in the current day Fairy Tail. The chapter is going to take place right after the Lullaby arc and after Erza gets back from the little prison incident. So! Without further ado! Read!

Mystogun was walking from the guild when he heard loud metallic footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see a large figure standing before him.

The man in front of him was just a slight bit taller than him and covered head to toe in knight armor. The armor was black with a white Fairy Tail symbol on the chest, shoulders, back, and was on a large kite shield. A longsword was strapped to his side along with a large bag. The helmet was a closed knight helmet that gave away no features of the man inside.

"Mystogun, it's been a while." Said the man holding up his hand in greeting.

"Hello Black Knight." Said Mystogan walking past him.

"I actually got an answer this time! I'm moving up in the world." Said Black Knight turning to walk to the guild where inside he could hear Laxus talking about being Fairy Tail's strongest.

The Black Knight set his helmet and checked his sword and shield. He then kicked open the doors to Fairy Tail.

The entire guild whipped their heads to the sound of the doors smashing open. The Black Knight stood there without making a sound, his silhouette covering the doorway.

"Last I heard the title of strongest was up for debate." Said The Black Knight walking to the bar and sitting down with a loud thud and jingling of metal.

"You couldn't beat me if you tried!" Laughed Laxus.

"Who is he?" Whispered Lucy to Natsu.

"It's Black Knight." Said Erza smiling at Black Knight.

"The Black Knight!? The mystery member of FairyTail!? The one that never needs to use magic to do his missions!? That Black Knight!? They say it's only armor and no person inside!" Freaked out Lucy with wide eyes.

"That's right! I'm just a magic suit of armor! Fear my spooky ghost powers!" Laughed Black Knight as Natsu pulled off the helmet from behind him.

The Black Knight had blood red eyes, wild black hair that was slicked backwards down to just below his shoulder blades. His skin was tan from evident time under the sun.

"DAMMIT NATSU!" Roared Black Knight turning with a tick mark on his head.

"Lucy, meet Grim Deathly. The Black Knight." Said Mirajane. The man before them was the malnourished boy of eight years ago. He was now far from being malnourished with bursting muscle visible from his face alone.

"IM GOING TO SLAY THE DRAGONSLAYER!" Roared Grim upper cutting Natsu and catching his helmet.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. I am Grim." He said extending a gloved hand.

"H-hi..." Said Lucy looking at Natsu sliding down the wall.

"Anyway! Back to Laxus!" Said Grim turning to Laxus.

"You couldn't beat me in a million years Sparky." Said Grim and Laxus was instantly in front of him with his forehead pressed against Grim's.

"Is that so..." Growled Laxus.

"Yeah... Oh!" Grim turned from Laxus hitting his fist into his hand.

"I heard you guys blew up Clover! Nice work!" Said Grim giving the direction of team Natsu a thumbs up.

"Don't ignore me!" Yelled Laxus swinging a lighting covered arm at Grim who used his shield to block it and he pulled a bottle from the bag at his side. He poured water over Laxus's head.

"Cool your jets Laxus. No serious fighting inside the guild." Said Grim mocking the enraged Laxus who disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"And that's how you get rid of an asshole." Said Grim laughing as Mirajane gave him a mug and he sat back down at the bar to down the drink.

"He's different than what I thought he would be like." Said Lucy turning to Erza and stopping in shock looking at Erza's expression.

Erza sat leaning forwards with her cheek leaning on her hand and she had a half smile as she looked at Grim. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a bright bubbly aura around her.

Grim noticed Erza and came over to sit next to her with silver armor shining next to shining black armor.

"So you killed a demon? This is why I keep saying we should be a team! I keep missing the cool stuff!" Complained Grim.

"You don't need a team. You can handle everything by yourself." Said Erza.

"That's not the point!" Said Grim.

"Grim! Fight me!" Yelled Natsu jumping at him.

"What!?" Grim turned to get a flaming fist to the face.

Grim spiraled through tables and into guild members creating another famous Fairy Tail brawl.

"THATS IT LIZARD EYES! BRING IT ON!" Yelled Grim tackling Natsu and the Guild was soon engulfed in the brawl that followed.

Makarov had to finally break it up by turning giant and stomping his foot on Grim. After a stern lecture from Erza the guild returned to normal.

Grim was drinking in a corner when he noticed most people had left for their homes already. Mirajane was the last one to leave; giving Grim the key to lock the guild.

Grim continued to drink into the night and saw Happy sneak into the guild to take the S-class mission. He waved and wished him and Natsu luck with the mission and continued to drink.

"Well... I suppose I should leave." Said Grim standing up when he heard a dark laugh and heard metal screeching. Seconds later iron beams began to crash through the guild making Grim need to dodged left, right, up and down to avoid being crushed and finally the barrage stopped and Grim ran outside of the guild to see the fleeing body of who he recognized to be the infamous Black Steel Gajeel.

"Phantom Lord? Cowards don't even fight us in the day." Said Grim taking another sip from the mug he still had before turning and locking what was left of the guild door. He suddenly heard a roar from the depths of his mind and he turned towards the city. He focused and closed his eyes and an image appeared in his head. He could see Lucy, Happy, and he could hear the roar of what could only be a demon of Zeref.

"Deliora!?" Asked Grim and he opened his eyes again seeing the city of Magnolia. Grim reached into his bag and pulled out a round clear crystal that glowed an orange color.

"Let's hope his teleportation Lacrima lives up to the name." He said placing the Grim at his chest and it fused through his armor and into his body.

He disappeared in a blast of orange light and appeared somewhere over the ocean where he teleported again.

"I'm coming Erza." Said Grim and he soon stood in a village filled with demons.

"Who are you!?" Demanded a demon with massive sideburns.

"The Black Knight." Said Grim. His helmet was on his head again.

Grim teleported once more to find himself in a cavern with Natsu, Gray, and some other person with white hair.

Deliora was revived and began to punch. Natsu met the punch with his own ending in Deliora breaking apart.

"Oh." Said Grim teleporting once again and finding himself next to Erza and Lucy.

"Hello." Said Grim surprising them.

"Why are you here!?" Screamed Lucy.

"I teleported here. I heard Deliora was here and I thought you could use help." Said Grim

"Deliora was just revived!" Said Lucy.

"Now he's dead." Said Grim turning to Erza.

"Make sure to take care of the energy above the island." Said Grim before gathering energy and making a massive teleport and ending next to the guild once more.

"That was one huge bunch of useless." Said Grim putting his hand to his chest and taking out the now empty Lacrima.

"That was equal to the rent of an apartment and lasted a good ten minutes." Sighed Grim as the sun began to rise.

"Let's setup in the basement." Said Grim unlocking the doors when he heard a scream behind him.

He turned to see Makarov standing with a white face staring at the broken guild.

"Grim! What did you do!?" Demanded Makarov.

"I know what it looks like... But I didn't do it... Master..." Grim was then squished by a furious Makarov.

"Not my best day..." Sighed Grim.

END

This one was much longer than the last one. Sorry if it seems rushed, I really want to get to the phantom lord Arc. So, I'm calling this good for a chapter so thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
